The invention relates generally to a rotatable elastic coupling and more particularly to a rotatable elastic coupling for transmitting torque between two shafts.
A rotatable elastic coupling for two shaft ends having a coiled spring defining an interior space therein with the ends of the springs fixed to a respective shaft end is disclosed in DE-OS No. 23 31 588. The portion of the spring disposed between the spring ends is freely movable in radial direction. This may lead to undesirable imbalance when relatively high rotational speeds are introduced. In addition, the overload safety of these type couplings when submitted to high torque is not very satisfactory.
The problem to which the invention is directed is provision of a rotatable elastic coupling that is balanced even when subject to extremely high rotational speeds and that achieves a distinct improvement of the overload safety of the coupling. In addition, the invention is directed to the problem of providing a coupling capable of transmitting torque in any direction that avoids the above-noted disadvantages.